


Good Mornings

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [6]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Who says older men have a hard time keeping up? *wink wink*





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless fluff sex because Gunnar deserves it. ;)

First thing in the morning Gipsy noticed that Gunnar had a hard on. She shook her head and sighed, marveling at how a 60 year old could still even get morning wood.

Grabbing some lotion from the bed side table, Gipsy rubbed her breasts down and pushed Gunnar onto his back. Her breasts encircled Gunnars impressive dick and began rubbing up and down with Gipsys tongue teasing the heavy, dripping crown of it.

Gunnar stirred in his sleep, groaning and reaching for the source of his pleasure. His hand found Gipsys head and tugged at her short hair, encouraging her to take the tip of him into her mouth and suck on him like a piece of candy.

Gunnar rasps Gipsys name through the thick haze of sleep. He always knew it was her, his beloved little fairy nymph doing the dirtiest of things to his manhood. Gipsy could taste the salty pre cum on her tongue and she knew he'd blow soon. 

Stopping, Gipsy sat up and took Gunnars dick in hand and slowly sank down on it, letting the heat of her pussy slowly wake her giant Viking lover. When Gunnars blue eyes blinked open his smile let Gipsy know she was doing a good job.

"G'morning, baby." Gipsy sighed as Gunnars hands found her hips and guided her body.

"Morning, baby." Gunnar smiled and thrust up hard into Gipsys pussy. 

Neither lasted too long and came together in a torrent of soft swearing and spilling fluids. Gipsy didn't bother to get off of her beloved and just let his dick soften inside of her.

Together they cuddled up, naked and sweaty and stewing in their sexual juices.


End file.
